


Call It Fate

by bigGUNs



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Strangers, Unsafe Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: The rational part of his mind says to stop this nonsense and let it be. Another part– the part which has been his driving force for the last few days– calls it fate.orA murderer finds more than a kindred spirit in a man who tricks rich men and steals their money.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an "evil AU" for mine and a friend's OCs. Though I don't think you really need to know much to follow this story, you can find out more about them [here](https://masao.carrd.co/) and [here](http://guacagabs-ocs.weebly.com/kazumi-kudo.html)!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!

Nakamura is a terrible drinker. Not only do just a couple of beers go straight to his head, but his behavior becomes (somehow) even more uncouth. Not to mention there are a number of DUIs under his belt.

At present, he is, in gross detail, recounting his recent escapades. Masao has to discreetly clench his teeth to keep himself from expressing his repugnance at the chauvinistic way he speaks of the women unfortunate enough to sleep with him.

Nakamura is also a terrible businessman– in more ways than one. He is constantly going bankrupt yet, somehow, he maintains a lavish lifestyle. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out something shady is going on and it doesn’t take much looking for Masao to uncover exactly what that is.

But he doesn’t want to think about that now. He is having a trying enough time tolerating the presence of the drunkard as it is.

“He was so hot– y’know, I mean, for a guy,” Nakamura is saying. “He almost looked like a woman anyway so I thought, hell, why not? A hole is a hole, right?”

_ Revolting. _

Masao says nothing, letting the inebriated man continue his inane rambling.

“Next thing I know,” he slurs, leaning across the table so close that Masao can smell his breath (he bites back the urge to grimace in disgust– not for the first time tonight), “I’m in nuthin’ but my underwear– my wallet and the guy are gone! He spent almost a mil’ before I was able to freeze my cards! You believe that?!”

He does believe that, but gives an expression that shows otherwise. Nakamura is just stupid enough to fall into such a trap.

For whatever reason, Masao finds himself curious about the seductor and ever so casually asks where Nakamura had picked up the beauty.

“To avoid such a fate myself,” he explains with a feigned smile.

It’s not long after Nakamura finishes giving him all the details that he chugs down his remaining beer.

He will later be found dead, at the wheel of his expensive sports car, seemingly having crashed while driving under the influence. No one will suspect foul play. After all, Nakamura is a terrible drinker.

––

Over the next few days, Masao catches himself thinking of the mysterious burglar. He assumes that Nakamura was not his only victim and wonders what he could be doing with all of that money. Drugs are naturally the first thing that comes to his mind. He doesn’t want to believe the obvious, however. Though it goes against his logical nature, he cannot help but feel that this thief is somehow a kindred spirit.

There is only one way to know for certain.

Masao finds someone who suits the description Nakamura had provided, in the area he had mentioned. He had been quite right when he said the man was rather effeminate– he is easily passing for a woman at the moment.

Or perhaps he is a woman. There is no way of really knowing without asking and Masao plans merely to tail him, possibly long enough to find out where he lives. It doesn’t really matter to him anyway. Man, woman– whatever, he finds himself intrigued by this swindler and the strange attraction only increases now that he is in front of his eyes.

It’s easy to see how he had managed to turn the head of someone as straight and homophobic as Nakamura.

Despite the chill in the air, his legs are bare– slender and shapely. His skirt is short, but he wears a long cardigan that gives him a sense of modesty. Around his neck are a plain black choker and a necklace with a blue jewel at the end. The brown-to-blond ombre locks that fall down to his shoulders match Nakamura’s account. Most importantly, he has two moles– one above his left eye and the other below his lips, to the right. It’s a unique enough feature that makes Masao sure he has found the right person.

It seems fitting that he should have two beauty marks, Masao thinks, as he is one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. He is so entranced that he forgets he is meant to be unseen.

The thief shoots him a remarkable smile that sends some kind of feeling swelling in his chest. One foot steps in front of the other till, before he knows it, they are face to face.

“Hello.”

His grin widens, teeth showing.

“Hi,” he returns the greeting. “Are you alone?”

Masao nods.

“You appear to be as well,” he notes.

“Mm, but I don’t have to be, do I?”

He tilts his head and in his eyes is a knowing look.

“Not if I can help it.”

Masao finally smiles as well and holds out his hand. The other takes it, his second hand grasping Masao’s upper arm. He clings closely to his side as they make their way from the crowd.

––

Haruka is the name he gives Masao on their way to the hotel.

The room they end up with has a traditional feel. A queen-size tatami canopy bed sits in the far corner, the kakebuton covered in a red chrysanthemum pattern. There are familiar houseplants throughout and in the middle is a round chabudai with two floor cushions. On the wall opposite is a large flat-screen with a DVD player and an arrangement of AVs on the shelves below it. 

“Ryunosuke,” –the alias Masao had conjured up for himself– “do you want to watch something first?” Haruka asks, squatting down in front of the shelves. “To, y’know, set the mood?” he adds with a wink.

Masao crouches beside him, eyeing the collection of videos. Most of them are straight porn, but there are a few gay titles and he slides one out, presenting it to Haruka.

_ ♡ Crossdressing Cutie Gets His Ass-Pussy Pounded ♡ _

“Perfect~!”

Masao glances at him as he inserts the disc, wondering when he will make his move. He had expected him to order room service (to slip something into his drink) or take turns showering (so he could snatch his things and dash.)

Maybe he has made a mistake, he thinks. Ombre hair has been very trendy lately and face moles aren't really  _ that _ uncommon…

The main actor is attractive, but nowhere near as pretty as Haruka.

The first few minutes attempt to build the bare bones of a plot; two friends discover the main character's crossdressing hobby and blackmail him into having sex with them. It will be revealed later that he had a crush on these two all along and the blackmail wasn't necessary– at least, this is how Masao assumes it will play out.

He never finds out, as he and Haruka become too engrossed in each other to pay attention to anything else.

––

It’s surprisingly sweet yet still filthy and erotic, Haruka’s face as he hollows his cheeks and looks up at Masao. His breath is shallow as he watches the other work between his legs, hands resting back on the mattress. While Haruka is sporting nothing but his choker and necklace at this point, Masao is still in his suit, trousers opened and boxers tugged down just enough to release his throbbing cock.

_ “Keep it on,”  _ the brunette had said.  _ “I’ve kind of got a thing for suits, ya know?” _

“Yeah…” Masao sighs, a hand petting the top of Haruka’s head. “You’re doing so good, taking me so well.”

Haruka keens a happy hum at the compliment before cupping Masao’s balls, fondling them gently. Masao throws back his head, biting the inside of his cheek as he tries to keep himself from losing it so soon.

He doesn’t keep the suit on for long. After pulling Haruka off his cock, he quickly begins removing his attire. Before he can do much else, the other man has him on his back in bed.

Haruka rides him hard and fast, not to mention skillfully, pulling out sounds from Masao’s throat that he didn’t know he was capable of making. The stranger’s mouth tastes of himself, but also of something else entirely that’s so enticing, Masao thinks he may become addicted. He works his hand over the other’s cock, desperate to have him cumming hard on his own.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Haruka groans. “Your cock’s  _ so good _ . The best.”

_ Shit. _

That little bit of cliche praise is enough to have Masao plumet over the edge, shooting his load into the tight ass above him.

––

Masao wakes up in the morning alone. This is not odd– most one night stands go this way (or so he assumes.) What is odd is that his bag is missing and his clothes are laid out neatly on the table. He groans as he runs a hand through his hair before dragging it down the side of his face.

_ I guess that was him after all… _

Masao does not lament the loss of his bag or its contents. He is merely annoyed that he allowed himself to get swept away.

After a quick shower, he goes to change back into yesterday's suit when he notices a paper sticking out from a pocket. The listless expression on his face fades away into a grin as he takes the note.

_ Hey handsome ♡ _

_ I took the liberty of taking my payment myself, I hope you don't mind. It's probably just chump change to a guy like you, right?   
don't usually sleep with my "clients," but you were such a hottie– I had to make an exception. _

_ Btw checkout is at 8, don't forget! _

_ ♡ Kazumi _

_ Kazumi… Another alias? Or... his real name? _

Masao carefully folds the note and tucks it back into his breast pocket, a smile still on his face.

–– 

Kazumi Kudo is his name. Twenty-seven years old (making Masao his senior by five years) and living alone in Tokyo. He moved here five years ago from the countryside where he lived with his grandparents. They own a ryokan and regularly receive money from their grandson– enough to be plenty, but not so much to provoke suspicion.

Masao sits back in his desk chair, eyes roaming over the rest of the information he had gathered. Yet… it’s not enough. If anything, this only makes his intrigue peak even further. He wants–  _ needs _ more.

The rational part of his mind says to stop this nonsense and let it be. Another part– the part which has been his driving force for the last few days– calls it fate.


	2. Sweet Revenge

Masao pushes his way inside, at the same time forcibly spinning Kazumi around and yanking his arms behind his back. There’s a click as handcuffs close upon his wrists and the door closes behind them.

“Found you,” Masao whispers into his ear, brushing some of his hair aside.

He feels Kazumi shiver, but the swindler makes no move to resist.

“Oh?” he then says. “Is that you, Ma~sa~o~?” 

He cranes his neck till he’s looking at the man behind him with a cheeky grin.

Masao merely nudges the back of his legs, directing him out of the genkan.

His apartment is more or less as he had expected– the essentials are here, but not much else. It is surprisingly clean for the home of a single man, though there are some (expensive-looking) clothes strewn about. The only really lavish thing he spies is the white vanity, its counter decorated with a myriad of beauty products.

“You live a meager existence for someone who steals rich men’s money for a living,” Masao comments as he leads them through the apartment.

Kazumi continues to obediently walk where he is pointed till they arrive in the bedroom. Masao shoves him down onto the western-style bed before dropping his duffle bag to the floor. Kazumi turns his head to watch curiously as the other man reaches inside, pulling out a long length of rope.

“Ooh~ Now you’re going to tie me up? Sexy~”

Masao gives him a strange look, thrown off by how calmly the brunette is taking his predicament.

_ He’s either an idiot or he has a plan to get out of this– or at least he thinks he does. _

He puts the rope aside for the moment, making his way over to Kazumi. He turns him onto his back, climbing onto the bed and straddling his captive.

“You don’t seem to understand the situation you’re in,  _ Kazumi _ ,” he says darkly, a hand sliding up into his white tee. “You’re going to pay me back for the things you stole,” he continues, finding a nipple and flicking it sharply, “with this lewd body of yours.”

“Home invasion revenge– I'm into it.”

There’s no trace of fear on Kazumi’s face. Masao can’t help the smile that forms on his lips and promptly rips the shirt from Kazumi’s chest.

He had wanted to scare the brunette a little with his act, but this is good too. He swoops down to the newly revealed flesh of his torso, hot tongue dragging across the space between his pecs.

There's a little gasp from Kazumi as he feels teeth on the sensitive flesh of his nipple, biting and tugging. A hand creeps up his torso and a shiver runs across his skin when it reaches his neck. Then fingers are climbing over his jaw, prodding at the seam of his lips.

"Open your mouth."

Lips are barely parted before three digits roughly force their way in, pressing down on his tongue. Kazumi’s mouth floods with saliva, coating Masao’s fingers nicely. They move over teeth, against the roof of his mouth till they reach the back of his throat and have the brunette gagging.

“Gonna make you choke on something much bigger soon.”

His free hand snakes down to the growing bulge in Kazumi’s lounge pants.

“Oh?” he muses, palming him through the fabric. “You like that?”

The moan around his fingers is a good enough answer to that and Masao holds back a small chuckle. With his digits thoroughly soaked and Kazumi looking sufficiently debauched already, Masao removes them to pull down the other’s pants.

The half-hard length flops against his stomach, pink and turning red with arousal. Masao leaves him wanting there on his back as he makes to remove his own clothing. Kazumi lets out a whiney groan as Masao takes his sweet time, making sure to carefully fold each article before stowing it into his duffle bag.

The older man merely tuts at him.

“Remember, this is meant to be ‘revenge.’” Though they both know it isn’t.

Masao drapes himself over Kazumi whose mouth falls open the moment a cock is in front of him. Masao wastes no time in filling up the warm cavern, legs spreading wider as he slides down into Kazumi’s throat. He almost forgets his own mission, but eventually pulls apart the cheeks in front of him, revealing a dark pink, puckered hole.

A choked moan reverberates around Masao’s cock as he slides his tongue along the entrance. He dips just the tip of his muscle beyond the rim before pulling out, teasing over and over. The desperate and needy sounds this draws from Kazumi has Masao grinding down into his mouth. As if as a reward, Masao finally plunges his tongue all the way in, swiping at the hot, inner walls. Kazumi tries to ride on his tongue, hips twisting this way and that.

“Hah… Having fun back there?” Masao asks as he lifts his hips only to thrust back down before the brunette can answer.

He adds a finger to the willing hole, noting how soft the ring of muscles has become from his tongue’s ministrations and it’s not long before he’s shoving four fingers in and out. Pulling out of Kazumi’s mouth, he looks back at the other.

“You’re a fucking mess.”

Kazumi’s eyes are glossy and half-lidded, his mouth still hanging open with copious amounts of drool spilling from the corners. His face is red and blotchy and his chest heaves with heavy breaths. His eyes roll to meet Masao’s and he gives him a lazy, satisfied smirk.

“A hot fucking mess.”

The sight of such a fucked-out looking morsel has Masao so turned on, he forgets all pretenses of the “revenge” roleplay and takes that face into his hands, pulling him into a heated and frenzied kiss.

He bends Kazumi in half as he shoves his cock into him in one go. If Kazumi’s reaction is anything to go by, he  _ loves _ the burn of it. There are a few slow thrusts in and out before Masao is pistoning his hips to meet the backs of his thighs.

“How’s a slut so fucking tight?” he wonders aloud.

“Only– only a slut for your cock,” Kazumi manages with a smarmy grin.

Fingers grip onto Kazumi so tight, they’re bound to leave bruises. Velvety insides clench down, bringing Masao to the edge as Kazumi orgasms, dick untouched.

“Fuck, fuck– gonna fill you up so good.”

––

Masao unlocks the cuffs so they can shower together. He thinks about starting up round two while washing the other’s back, but thinks better of it. He was fairly rough with the younger man, after all. So it’s Kazumi who ends up instigating it.

Once they’re thoroughly cleaned, Kazumi lends Masao his extra robe and they open a couple of beers before settling onto the couch in the living room. Masao tentatively turns to Kazumi and asks,

“Do you recall a man named Nakamura? You swindled him out of about a million yen.”

“Nakamura… Nakamura… hm... yeah, I think?”

He did not. All the gross, rich business men tended to blur together after a while.

“I killed him.”

How did Masao want him to react to that? It was no skin off of his nose, why bother telling him? He simply continued to look on, waiting for him to continue.

“I heard about you from him and became intrigued. I think this was fate.”

A slow smile spread across Kazumi’s face, his hazel eyes lighting up.

“Yeah. Let’s call it fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they kill and steal from all the gross rich dudes and they lived happily ever after the end


End file.
